


The city of endless possibilities

by geekmonkeyflungoutofspace



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU, Cosima geek Niehaus, Delphine Cormier - Freeform, Eskimo pie, F/F, Femslash, Geek monkey, Orphan Black - Freeform, Paris - Freeform, Science, clone club - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmonkeyflungoutofspace/pseuds/geekmonkeyflungoutofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima, the young girl visits Paris,and she has to realise, that the city is not the only beautiful thing there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_The silence of the night in Paris got broken by the sound that go hand in hand with pulling a huge suitcase._

The lights on the narrow streets in the city centre were emphasising the people's silhouettes who were walking there, and made the beautiful streets more attractive. Cool winds were blowing on that Paris night.

A mysterious brunette was whirling to the recepcion of the Petite Youth Hostel. It would have been hard to behold her, because she was so small and she was walking too fast. The smallest marks of tiredness were spelt on her face, which appeared on account of travelling too much to the city and a having pretty bit of jetlag. Although her small face seemed so tired and was a pretty bit pale, she looked enchanting. There was something special about her, and each people who has seen her saw something beautiful and attractive on her, even if the didn't really find the words to describe their thoughts and couldn't tell what is so wonderful about her.

She was wearing a long red coat, which had black rounded buttons standing on it. She was short,so the coat seemed much more longer on her. Her name was Cosima. _Cosima Niehaus_. She was 18 years old.

She was doing her first trip in her lifetime alone. For years, she's always aspired to be free, and to be able to travel all alone and not with her parents and her little brother,Mark, who was a pretty bit annoying at his age. She's never been abroad before, because the Niehaus family has always prefered travelling around their country. Obviously,she has travelled some times with their friends, but they usually just visited Canada's cold regions.

Now, that she has been collecting her money over the years and she finally turned eighteen, or as she called it the age of freedom, after a long time waiting, she could start her way to one of here favorite European cities,which she has always wanted to visit,since she was a little child.

Convincing the parents wasn't so easy at first of course, after all she was just a fragile teenage girl. It wasn't because they didn't trust their little daughter. They could always trust her, and she has never made them disappointed. She has never got into any of troubles, and has always been a good student at school. Although she wasn't that harmless as the suspected. There were things that her parents didn't really know about her.

Exactly there were two things: in the bottom of one of her drawers she was keeping her weed stuff, which she has always bought from one of her dudes, Oliver in the end of every month. She tried smoking pot when she was 16 at a party, and since then, she has been always doing it. Incredible as it sounds, but Cosima met her girlfiend, owing to the stuff.

And yes, it was the another thing: Cosima has always loved girls.

 _Alicia_. A beauty with black curls. According to her height, she fitted perfectly to Cosima, because the brunette was still pretty bit higher. Cosima has always been a shyer than the others, believe it or not. So she prefered those gatherings, where only the closest friends of here were present, who she has known for a long time.

One ocassion, Josh, one of the girl's best dudes was succeed persuading her to go to his dude's party. First Cosima refused, but then she finally said yes to him. It the end, there were some advantages of going to there except smoking weed: she got to meet and to have a crush instantly on Alicia.

They loved being together so much, that it was almost impossible to separate those two. They had a lot in common, and they could talk about anything that came up to their minds. They bloody loved science, and they enjoyed reading the good old classics and newer novels too,especially the ones which were written in magical realism.

In summer, they would go to the lake nearby, which they loved so much, because it was so hidden, that it was almost impossible to find, and there were only a few ones who found that silence, calm place. They could perfectly hide from the outside world and dip into reading, and lying together and being surrounded by nature. They often got high there together. They laughed as much as they could and enjoyed the day until the sun went down. Sometimes they went to their place pretty early, going right through the green glades, and didn't even came back from there until late night.Alicia would always bring ice tea, which she had made at home, because is was their favorite drink on those hot, sunny days in summer. They drank tea, read and kissed a lot.

They didn't have too much, but each others and good books, but it was totally enough for them.

The main reason of their breakup was that Alicia's dad suddenly got reassigned to an another job, so her family had to move to Sweden. Neither of them wanted to be in a long distance relationship with anyone, so they both chose this peaceful way of saying goodbye.

Nowadays, they sometimes write letters to each others. Cosima still thinks about those times with such a big smile on her face, and she's happy that she had the chance to meet that wonderful girl, and she's sure she will never forget about Alicia.

Cosima was waiting excitedly the forthcoming week, although she didn't really seemed like that, because the main thing that she waited excitedly for at that moment, was a bed. Any kind of bed. Any kind of thing, which was possible to sleep in. Being excited about the upcoming days can wait until the next morning.

Everything went well. After checking in the hotel, she dragged her heavy suitcase and her smaller bag. She stood in front of _room 320_. She started seaching for the card, which she could get into the room. In the dark room, three beds were standing: two single beds, and a bunk bed.

Cosima tried to get to hers as quiet as it was possible. She tried to orientate oneself by using her hands, becuase she didn't really want to turn on the lights, because she didn't intend to wake the others up with it. She quietly got to her bed, and she put her things down. She tried to not move too much,and to not make too much noise, she threw her coat and her pants on the top of the suitcase. She got off her shoes quickly. I'll do everything tomorrow, I'll pack up everything,and meet the others, who I don't know yet-she thought these things.

_Only ten minutes had to pass, and the girl was asleep._


	2. Chapter 2

The brunette woke up at 6:32. First,as the most important movement of her ususal mornings, she put on her black glasses onto her face, because her vision was pretty restricted without wearing them. It seemt like a beautiful morning to her. She looked directly outside the opened windows from her bed, where enchanting view could have been seen. Someone must have left it opened before leaving, because now, just two of them were in the room, and the entire room was filled with fresh morning air.From the first floor, delicious smell of coffee and other things were coming. Cosima was totally amazed by everything she's seen and experienced so far,but soon, she had to realise, that not just on the outside are wonderful sights.

She looked around the room. Two of the beds were empty, but there was someone else beside her, on the contrary that there were three of them last night. She discovered a girl sleeping on the top of the bunk bed. She was turning her back into the direction of Cosima, so she couldn't see her face yet. The first thing that Cosima noticed, were her perfect fair curls, which were laying tenderly on the surface of the white mallow pillow of hers. She looked exactly like an angel. The girl thought that she must be so stunning with hair like this.

As she was wondering about the other woman in the room, and was staring at her for such a long time, that she didn't even realise herself, the blonde started moving with tender movements, and seemt to be getting up. The woman turned into the direction of Cosima. Cosima quickly moved her look onto the surrealistic paintings on the wall, and tried to pretend that she wasn't staring at her almost all the time since she had woken up. The fair-haired woman smiled at Cosima,as she looked at her.

-Good morning, stranger.-Said the blonde in a friendly way.

-Hey, good morning.- Answered Cosima as fast as she could, and she was smiling all the time as they were talking. She just couldn't not smile.

The blonde girl sat up in the bed,and then went to Cosima's. She introduced herself.

-Delpine.-Said the blonde with a french accent. Is she french?Thought Cosima.

-Cosima.-Cos answered.

-Enchanté.-Said Delpine with a so much more french accent, like she said the previously.

Cosima was a little bit suprised and the she said

-Enchanté.

Her heart was beating so fast, when she was talking to her. She was pretty confused, becuase she didn't get it why her little heart was beating so fast, and she was pretty suprised about it. She's never experienced anything like this.

Was it love at first sight, or just something else?

-Uhmm...I was just about to have breakfast downstairs or something. Would you like to join me and eat together?

-Well okay, it sounds great!

They walked downstairs quietly, but not because they didn't have anything to talk about. It was because it was early morning, and they were way to tired to say anything.

In the eater downstairs, there weren't a lot of people yet, because almost all of the young people, who were staying there were sleeping yet, so Cosima and Delphine had the chance to choose the most appropriate table for them. Neither of them liked eating at the biggest tables, and being in places crowded with people, so they sat down at a small table, which was near the windows, so they could enjoy seeing the beautiful, still streets of Paris while having their breakfast.

-So tell me a little bit about yourself,Cosima. Where do you come from, how old are you, and what do you like doing?-The blonde asked these.

-So,first the most important fact of me, is that I'm such a science geek.-Said Cosima with a serious face, but after saying that, she laughed.

Delpine found it funny, and she laughed with her.

-And I'm 18 years old, I live in the beautiful city of Quebec. I was born in Helsinki, because my mother and my father, who is finnish met there, but I was raised in Canada. I'm in love with reading. I raise bonsai trees, and I collect every kind of plants. Oh, and I'm always kind of late. So I'm always kind of sorry.

-What a co-incidence! I came from Quebec, too. What a great suprise!-Delphine became so fresh and happy when she got to know this. She didn't really seem sleepy at all anymore.

-But wait..What do you mean by you're always kind of late?-Asked she giggling.

-Oh, it's just a typical thing of mine, I'm never on time, like never ever, you know. I'm pretty disorganised.-She laughed.

-But now tell me about yourself,Delphine.-Said Cosima. She didn't admit it forming it into loud words, but she loved her name so much, and she just enjoyed saying it out loud.

-Well, I'm 19 years old, and I'm such a big feminist. My favorite thing ever is travelling around the world. To experience the different kind of lifestyles each people have, and it's really interesting, that wherever you go, different kind of people are there to meet, and different kind of traditions, climate, and atmosphere, you know. Also, I love cats so much, I've got one, who is called Brian. He's a sphynx cat.

-Oh, you are amazing! I'm feminist too, and I totally agree with you about travelling and stuff, and I have got a sphynx cat, too!-Rhapsodised Cosima.

-Thank you so much! Now tell me, what are your farther plans for the future? I mean what university are you planning to go to, and what do you want to work?-asked Delphine.

-Next year, I'm going to the University of Art and Literature in Quebec.

-No way! I go to that University, too! I've spent one year there, and believe me, you'll love that place. Then we'll meet a lot.-Cosima's smile sparkled, she nodded. She felt so blessed, and was really happy meeting someone, who made her feel happy and safe, already on her first day being in Paris. She felt that something big and good is about to happen.

The two girls discussed their plans of visiting the sights of Paris. Cosima thought that visiting the Louvre that day would be great. She has planned it since going to Paris came into her mind. After that, she wanted to have a big walk in the narrow, less crowded streets of the big city, where lots of cafés are, and where she can take amazing photographs. Unfortunately, Delphine's plans weren't the same for that day, and both of them were really sad about it. The blonde was about to visit the Tour Eiffel, but they discussed to meet and drink a coffee together in the hotel,after they visited everything the had wanted to. It was for Delphine's recommendation.

Cosima was really happy, like really really,and she couldn't wait to meet the girl again. But at the same time, she was pretty confused, and she tried to think of her as a friend, and not in any other ways, and tried to avoid having feelings for her, and start falling for her, because she didn't want to scare Delphine, and she didn't know anything about the way Delphine thinks of her, and she didn't want to ruin anything with her.

_But she had to realise, that we, human beings aren't the ones, who has the ability the controll these kinds of feelings._


	3. Chapter 3

The afternoon has come, which both of the ladies have been waiting for.

Cosima and Delphine, both had a brilliant day in the beautiful city of Paris,and they couldn't wait to share their experiences with someone,especially with each others.

They discussed to meet at 6pm, at the hall of the Hostel, so they can have a dinner together and tell about their very first day spent in the city.

It was already 6:12, when the front door opened, and the brunette stepped inside through it, right to the hall. It could have been seen on her, that she tried to hurry, to get to here on time, but she couldn't manage it, it wasn't her thing. She was wearing a simple black top, with a skirt, and with brown leather sandals. Her appearance was fascinating. Her look was glimmering as always. Cosima's was holding some bags in her little hands.

She ran her eyes through the different kind of people, who were doing different kind of things. Some of them were checking into the hotel, they had huge suitcases and bags with them, some of them were just sitting after having a long day, some of them were leaving right then. As she was looking at them, she started thinking about their lives. She has always been wondering, and guessing what each people do, what do they like, who what are they like, by looking at them. She knew, it was a pretty bit funny habit of hers, but it amused her, every time when she needed it.

Suddenly a feathery hand touched her bare shoulder gently. _It was Delpine._

-Hey _stranger_ , I thought you would never arrive! I couldn't wait to see you again.-Said she honestly.

Cosima was blushing, and she was feeling it, so she blushed more and more.

-I'm so sorry, but I warned you in the beginning, that I'm always kind of late.

Delphine had to smile about it, she couldn't have been mad at her anymore, and she didn't even want to at all.

They started their way together to the Café inside the Hostel, and on their way, they discussed about basic stuff,about how they did spend their first day, what did they see.

The café was so crowded with young people,it seemed almost impossible to find a free table, but they finally managed it and luckily found a cute little rounded table with two chairs. The café had such a typical french moral, and sweet french songs were playing in the background.

They sat down, and the women checked out the menu, and chose what they do want to eat, and drink.

Cosima was telling her how was her day, and how did she almost not get into Louvre. She was laughing so hard about it, that it was such a wonder she could tell it. However she was showing the photos, that she took, and she was proud of them, because they turned out quite well.

Her smile rashly became brighter,and it could have been seen that something great came up to her mind at that moment. She told Dephine to wait a minute, and she started searching for something, in her colorful aztecan patterned bag. Then she reached the mysterious thing she was looking for, and extended it into the hands of the blonde girl.

It was put into a little mottled envelope. Delphine opened it, as fast as she could, and she got the postcard out of it. Her face became bright and her smile sparkled. She laughed softly. She blushed.

The postcard showed a painting of a sphynx cat, which was painted as if was made by Van Gogh. Delphine instantly fell in love with it, and she had to gradually realise, that maybe not just with it.

-I was just looking at those amazing postcards, when I found this wonder, and you were the first one, who came up to my mind, because you know, art and cats.- Cosima was explaining the way she found it, and she was really glad about the girl's reaction. It was her purpose, to make her smile bright,and she gained it. Cosima started blushing, again.

Both of them were blushing, it was like a blushing-party.

Deplhine told the girl about her day at the Tour Eiffel, she said that the landscape is amazing, and Cosima has to see it, too. Cosima nodded enthusiastically as she was listening to her. She looked into her eyes, but couldn't take it too long, because she got way too embarrassed by doing it.

After discussing their day, they get to different kind of themes, they talked about the family, their childhood, and their favorite films,bands and artist. They wanted to know each others as much as it was possible. The had to realise, again and again that they have so much more in common, then they could've imagined.

When the clock striked 9, they decided to go upstairs,and continue their talks upstairs in their room. They asked for the bills, and paid everything.

The went into the room, and sat down on Cosima's bed, because it would have been a little bit difficult to climb up to Delphine's bed, especially because they've drank a little bit before, and it wouldn't have been so safe to climb that high.

They were laughing so hard,and had really good feelings. They felt safe within each others company, as if they've known each others for so long, and it felt nice to both of them,even if they didn't say it out loud.

Suddenly, Delphine stood up, went to her bag,and got out a bottle of wine of it. She told Cosima, that she bought if for tonight,so they have to drink it all. Cosima didn't deny it, and accepted her invitation, to drink more with her. Not just because she liked drinking wine, but also because she liked Delphine, even if she tried not to admit it to anyone, not even to herself.

It was too hard for Cosima, but she didn't know it yet that it was as hard for Delphine too, because as she started falling for her, Delphine did the same for her. So, Cosima just could have been hoping that she feels the same way she does.

After drinking a pretty bit of wine, Cosima made a big decision inside of her mind.

_If not now, when?_

_What if I don't ever have the chance to meet her again?_

_What if I lose her?_

_I don't want this to happen._

It felt really strange for her, because she's not that type of girl, who meets someone, and starts instantly dating her, and falling for her. She's that type, who reckons the time people get to know them is important.

After drinking a pretty bit of wine,Delphine made a big decision inside of her mind.

_If not now, when?_

_What if I don't ever have the chance to meet her again?_

_What if I lose her?_

I don't want this to happen. It felt really strange for her, because she's not that type of girl, who meets someone, and starts instantly dating her, and falling for her. She's that type, who reckons the time, when people get to know them is important.

But it wasn't like any other times, for neither of them.

It was someting different. Something big and important.

Something profound.

Something meaningful.

Something special.

When they finally made this decision, they stopped laughing and speaking. Everything was quiet, the Paris night sky was filled with bright stars and was wide. They looked meaningfully deep inside each others' eyes, and both of them know exactly what is about to happen in that moment. They were suprisingly calm. Their hearts were beating normally.

They leaned closer to each others, and kissed each others for so long. They kissed,and kissed long into the night. Cosima was resting her hands on Delphine's neck, and Delpine was holding her face.

Nothing else mattered in the world, just the two of them. They finally arrived _home_.

Home isn't a place. Home is this.

_Both of their lips tasted like wine, and they got more drunk with every kiss, by the wine and by each others._


End file.
